Organized Chaos
by InfiniteSphere
Summary: A plague is unleashed on earth that reanimates the dead and infects all living things. In her attempts to rebuild what was lost will Natsuki find what she wants most? ShizNat, HaruMichi, Fuffy and various other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime, Sailor Moon, Kannazuki no Miko, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dead or Alive. Any other characters are of my own making.

Summary: A plague is unleashed on earth that reanimates the dead and infects all living things. In her attempts to rebuild what was lost will Natsuki find what she wants most? ShizNat and various other couples.

**Organized Chaos**

Chapter 1

_Ruby and emerald stared at each other from across the park. The first girls' face donned a mischievous smile and the latter girls' face was contorted in anger giving the approaching red eyed girl a cold glare. The glare did little to stop the red-eyed girls advance; instead it intrigued her and further spurred her actions. _

"_Ara ara. You're cute. Let's get married!" the lovely Kyoto voice of the red-eyed girl exclaimed._

"_Don't call me cute! What the hell's 'ara' mean and why would I want to marry you anyway?'" retorted the green eyed girl._

_The red-eyed girls eyes dulled and her smile fell upon being rejected by the other. Her shoulders hunched forward causing her chestnut hair to shield her face from the green eyed view as sobs racked her body. The green eyed girl in frustration ran her hand through her dark blue-black locks. She had no idea what to do to stop the other girl from crying._

"_O..oi. St..stop crying. Okay, Okay. We we can get married if you want. Just not now I'm only ten." She stuttered out to appease the red eyed girl. Though she had no idea why she cared enough to stop the other girls tears when she ignored everyone else's tears._

"_Great! I'm eleven, but I don't mind my husband being younger" the red-eyed said happily, all traces of sadness gone as though it had never been._

"_WTF! You tricked me!" The green eyed girl shouted angrily, her face red with rage._

_The red eyed girl ignored the others anger and continued with a pout. "You're yelling at me when we've only been engaged for a couple seconds" with her eyes tearing up._

"_I'm sorry, just don't cry" the green eyed girl said as she grabbed the other girls' hands, thereby preventing her from going into her sobbing act._

_The red-eyed girl once again smiled happily at the green eyed girl. Her smile was infectious and the green eyed girls' lips unintentionally lifted into a small smile. 'I like it better when she smiles instead of cries' the green eyed girl thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the red eyed girl spoke again._

"_Ara, thinking of our honeymoon already?" she said causing the other girl to turn red, pout, and look away. After watching the girls' reaction to her tease she squealed "Kawii!" Not giving the other girl a chance to protest she continued "My name is Shizuru Fujino. Should I not know the name of my fiancé?"_

"_I'm not cute and I wasn't thinking anything bad!" she yelled, her breathing a little rapid from exerting herself. Shizuru's smile widened at the statement, but she ignored it. She calmed down and continued "I'm Natsuki Kuga" she said curtly. Her brows then furrowed in confusion as she asked "What's a fiancé?"_

_Shizuru giggled cutely, her hand raised to cover her mouth. Seeing Natsuki's face distort in anger she quickly placated her by answering "It means we will one day marry each other. Na-tsu-ki"_

_To this statement Natsuki's eyebrows rose and her mouth formed an 'oh' in understanding. Shizuru giggled again and she internally squealed in delight upon seeing Natsuki's adorable expression._

"_Since Natsuki is my fiancé she must take me on a date" Shizuru said with a smirk, waiting for her prize- the other girls reddening cheeks. Watching Natsuki change color was addicting and as if on cue, hearing Shizuru's words made the green-eyed girl blush a astonishing shade of red._

"_Da..da..date?!" Natsuki stuttered in surprise. She didn't know much about relationships but she knew that only couples dated. She also knew that on dates couples held hands and kissed. That thought caused her to turn redder. She didn't know what to say so she stood frozen in place. Seeing this Shizuru decided to prod her into action._

"_You could push me on the swings" Shizuru said as she took Natsuki's hand and led her toward the swings. Natsuki, still stunned by the idea of a date, nodded dumbly and allowed herself to be dragged to the swings without resistance. _

_The two played calmly for a few hours. They were content with each other and Natsuki realized she enjoyed Shizuru's presence. Their little world was eventually intruded on by Natsuki's dark haired older sister Chie and her red headed best friend Mai Tokiha. Both were surprised to see Natsuki hanging out with someone other than them since Natsuki had always been a very closed off individual. Mai being Mai cheerfully introduced herself to Shizuru while Chie, being the devilish flirt she was, decided to hit on Shizuru. Natsuki was internally seething while watching Chie flirt with Shizuru. However, she did not act on it until Chie wrapped her arm around Shizuru's shoulder in an attempt to lead her somewhere else. Enraged Natsuki's emerald eyes appeared to take on an eerie glow as she dashed at Chie. Despite Chie's being taller and two years older, Natsuki tackled Chie. The force of Natsuki's hit forced Chie to the ground. Chie, not understanding why Natsuki attacked her, was about to yell at her sister, but upon seeing the murderous look in her eyes gulped nervously instead._

"_Never. Touch. Her. Again." Natsuki angrily growled out through clenched teeth. Like a wolf she stared at Chie, daring her to challenge her. Chie did not take the silent challenge. She was rescued by Shizuru who wrapped her arms around Natsuki from behind and kissed her on the cheek to calm her. Shizuru's actions worked, but being one who never missed a teasing opportunity she did not stop there._

"_Ara. My sweet puppy Natsuki is becoming quite possessive." She cooed soothingly only to be abruptly yanked away from Natsuki. Feeling Shizuru ripped away from her and hearing her surprised gasp, Natsuki immediately turned around to find the source of Shizuru's distress. _

Startled awake from her dream Natsuki found herself in bed drenched in sweat. Once her erratic breathing calmed she went to take a shower. She then walked to the roof of the building to get some fresh air. No matter how much she tried she could not get the image of that startled beautiful chestnut haired girl with stunning ruby eyes out of her mind. She tried to forget it and glanced longingly ahead of her at nothing. She stared blankly at the large man-made brick wall that separated her small territory from the rest of the barren infected land and the black metal mesh that protected her people from diseased predators in the sky. If only things could go back to the way they were eleven years ago when she encountered that beautiful ruby eyed angel. Her life was significantly different from then because, like most people, she'd lost most of her loved ones when the outbreak first occurred. Little did she know everything was about to change again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud intrusion of another.

"Natsuki we've found others!" Chie her sister and best information gathering spy informed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime, Sailor Moon, Kannazuki no Miko, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dead or Alive. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 2

Intricately blended shades of purple, orange, and red line the sky; announcing morning's arrival. The sun, barely on the horizon, leisurely begins illuminating the small territory. Like a ghost town, there are little signs of life: the sky the only source of light, no sounds, no movement. The eerily peaceful morning was soon to be disturbed.

Footsteps softly thudded towards it destination then "BAM BAM BAM" An annoyingly cheerful voice soon followed chirping "Its time to get up!"

"Go away," a grumpy voice responded with a groaned.

"But Nao-chan you have to get up and do your job or bad things will happen," the formerly cheerful voice recoiled and replied in a fearful tone.

"Shut up! I know my job," Nao growled back.

Nao regretted her harsh words upon hearing the tearful utterance of sorry followed by the rapid scurrying of footsteps. 'It's not her fault she was chosen to wake me up. I know Himeko is easily frightened, but I can't help the fact that I'm not a morning person. I'm not apologizing,' Nao thought.

Slowly the red head sat up in bed and threw off the bed sheets that once encased her body in warmth. She longed for the chance to sleep in again, but luxuries like that could no longer be afforded. Despite having few opportunities to be carefree in her childhood she sometimes still wished she could return to those days. Displeased with what she considers a pathetic line of thinking Nao yawned, ruffled her bed hair, and went to take a shower.

Once refreshed and dressed Nao decided to get to work. Since no one was around she grumbled while walking "Stupid morning had to come, stupid job protecting useless people, psychotic bitch leader that has everyone fooled with her fake charm and perfectionist ways, everything so pointless, the only thing that matter is me yet these phony people don't realize it yet, how'd I end up in this town of Barbie and Ken dolls."

On Nao's way out the door she passed a blushing Himeko and the cause of said blushing, her irritating leader. 'It's possibly a sign that my day would be no better than the yesterday or the previous day,' Nao thought. As she walked through the courtyard earlier thoughts of doomed boredom fled as she saw a woman with aquamarine hair headed toward the main gate. She rushed to catch up to said woman and stepped in front of her, abruptly halting her movement.

"Good morning Nao-chan," said the aquamarine haired woman, not bothered in the least by her path being obstructed.

"Hello Michi-chan," Nao responded, despite the fact that the other woman was several years older than her. "I see you're as beautiful as ever," she continued to address the aquamarine haired beauty.

Michiru Kaioh, also known as 'Michi-chan,' to Nao is the true epitome of beauty and elegance. For some reason, unknown to even herself, Nao was attracted to the sea goddess. This being a rare opportunity to catch the gorgeous woman without her lover, Nao did not let it pass.

"Will you allow me to escort you to your destination?" Nao continued with a rare smile as she extended her hand to Michiru.

Michiru giggled at Nao's actions. She was among the few to witness Nao's playful side. Michiru's giggles subsided and were replaced with a warm radiant smile. Nao knew that could only mean one thing. Without looking behind her she dropped her once extended hand and casually said "Even if you won't say it to me I'll say it to you. Hi Ru-ka-chaaan."

In response Haruka growled. Nao's constant pursuit of her girlfriend did not make her feel threatened, it only irritated her. Haruka walked around Nao, grasped Michiru's waist, and lightly kissed her before leading her away from Nao.

"Bye Nao-chan," Michiru said as she waved and walked past Nao.

"Michi please stop encouraging her," Haruka responded with a pout.

"Jealous love?" Michiru asked, raising one finely arched eyebrow at her lover.

"Always," Haruka automatically responded with a hint of teasing.

Nao watched them go, a little pissed off by the fact that Haruka yet again intruded on her private time with her Michi-chan. Having to get to work, she shrugged and headed the same direction as the 'perfect' couple.

At the gate Nao got to work. The city, being designed like a fort, gave Nao the ability to travel around it without the fear of danger. The leader saw fit to use Nao, despite her young age, as the top intel gatherer. In short, Nao monitors the surroundings from the wall and takes not only real pictures, but also mental pictures. Nao's work is vital to the groups' safety. By observing and noting as much detail as possible Nao can best predict whether resulting hazards of the outbreak are near. For example, the presence of less diseased birds means the infected have found a different food source or have moved on in search of one and more means their starving and it is not safe to send a party to look for useful supplies.

After surveying the entire perimeter, which took four hours, she sat to relax her weary legs. Once seated, she gazed at the sky through the clear barrier that protected the city from the contaminated rain as well as from attacks from diseased animals and people. For a moment she wondered whose bright idea it was to use the thick clear material used for windows (as opposed to glass) to shield the city. Then, she internally laughed at how truly bored she must be to waste time thinking about something so stupid. Picking herself up from the ground after resting, she headed back 'home' to report her findings.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

After a meeting that seemed to take an eternity drew to a close Nao became restless. Having to listen for so long, being hungry, and tired was making her even more irritated than usual. Therefore sharing it with others was the only logical cure to ease some of her annoyance, or so Nao thought.

"Since we are all agree that, based upon Nao-chan's report, we will send out a search party to acquire more supplies this meeting is adjourned. Unless there is anything else," a brown haired woman with glasses said looking to the leader for confirmation.

Upon receiving a small nod in response she continued "If there is anything further we will send…"

"What did we decide again Yukino-_chan_?" Nao asked in a sickeningly sweet way, interrupting the brown haired speaker.

"If you had paid more attention instead of filing your nails you'd know," snapped an average height woman dressed like a ninja.

Nao knew exactly what they were talking about, but wanted to agitate them. So she smirked, said "whatever," and resumed filing her nails.

Sighing in exasperation the group ignored the comment and went to help pack up supplies for the group that was to leave. All of them were unaware that while searching for supplies major changes were about to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Once again, thank you readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime, Sailor Moon, Kannazuki no Miko, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dead or Alive. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 3

Natsuki left her room and headed toward the meeting room or as Midori dubbed it, headquarters. It had been a while since anyone alive and uninfected had been found; a little over a year to be precise. The search party discovered Hotaru then, who had somehow managed to survive alone for only God knows how long. She was not very talkative and everyone refrained from questioning her because no one wanted to stir up memories by having her tell and relive the ordeal. It was already suspected that her mad scientist father was the reason she lasted so long and many also suspected that she may have witnessed his demise. Thus, being secluded so long led many to believe that there were no other survivors. Thinking on this and the possible implications of finally finding others Natsuki's mind recapped what Chie reported…

_Flashback_

Orange. An endless sea of orange which occasionally wafted up in the air to blur travelers' vision. That what the barren wasteland outside their territory looked like. There were barely any signs of life. That which lived was sickly at best and usually anything that moved meant it should be avoided or eliminated. The group, consisting of five members, had been traveling for eleven days straight, ten of which were traversed under the safety of the brick enclosed bridge their city was constructing. Less than three hours after exiting the bridge…

"Squawk, Squaa, SQuaaAaaa" Ear piercing screeches and thunderously flapping wings surrounded the group. The stench of rotting flesh engulfed them. Disease infected birds swarmed the sky above them and prepared to assault them. Weapons drawn all group members prepared for the imminent attack. Well, almost all. One male member was shaking, panicking, and hysterically repeatedly declaring "We're all going to die." In his haste to find somewhere to hide he dropped his weapon.

"SLAP!" The sound resounded amidst the chaos. "Pull yourself together we don't have time for this. You are supposed to be an expert swordsman so pick up your sword and prove it," one female voice yelled at the terrified man.

"If you are a coward, instead of wasting time I should toss you out to them as a distraction because I'd rather have you dead than as dead weight," another female voice growled.

Finally manning up, or at least appearing to do so, the fearful man picked up his sword and readied for battle. Zeroing in on their targets, the birds simultaneously attacked. The other four members were already prepared to counter attack. All four females had their battle faces on and did not so much as flinch we they saw danger approaching. The first female dealt the first blow to the birds, cutting through their formation like a flying phoenix. Her rotation and speed as she collided head-on, feet first, with many protected her from injury.

"Nice job Ayane," one of her teammates declared even as she fought a horde of approaching birds with her weapon which was a combination of a staff and an axe.

"Midori focus!" Ayane replied to Midori's outburst which she saw as extremely inappropriate for the situation they were in.

While fighting, one of the two other female members lost her footing when she stepped on some of the dead bloodied corpses of slain birds.

"Careful Chie!" The remaining member called out to her comrade, as she came to her aid using her ridiculously jagged edged sword to slice through birds that were inches away from Chie.

"Thank Faith," Chie said as she regained her footing and resumed fighting. In response Faith smirked and continued dicing birds.

Takeda appeared to be swinging his sword wildly instead of demonstrating his years of training. Despite that, he appeared to be succeeding and only required the aide of his teammate three times.

Within minutes the flapping, squawking, and sound of slicing flesh ceased. Of the group member Takeda was exhausted, Chie was a little tired, and Midori, Ayane, and Faith looked as if they had spent the day relaxing. Not surprisingly, everyone came out unscathed- Takeda before his initial wimpy reaction was expected to fight well without receiving injury. Noticing the condition of his teammates Takeda quietly sulked in annoyance and shame. Not only had he reacted cowardly to his first battle, but he was also outdone by, not one female, but four.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

It had been five hours since their first engagement with the diseased birds. Nothing else had occurred since then. They traveled nonstop, not even pausing for a break after the encounter.

"I'm tired. Man why do we have to do this pointless searching? Why are we wasting time and resources? I mean we scout ahead, make sure things are safe, and then extend our bridge which, since there is no other town, leads to nowhere then repeat! We should be saving our resources and energy to use in more productive ways!" Takeda ranted, getting progressively louder with each word.

"Shut the fuck up!" Faith snapped.

Takeda recoiled in fear. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell, I was just stating the facts," he replied in a fearful subdued whisper.

"She said be silent. Obey or I'll remove your tongue," Ayane sneered.

"Oww!!" Takeda cried out after Chie smacked him on the back of the head. She then hissed at him in a low whisper "You are annoying the pretty woman so shut it."

"Why'd we have to bring him anyway?" Faith whispered Chie.

"Because he was annoying Natsuki by giving her perverted looks. She said that if he doesn't leave she will kill him. We all know it doesn't look good for the leader to murder one of their own," Chie whispered back.

"I'll do it for her," Faith growled back.

"For someone who proclaims to love her and follow her every whim, you sure are questioning a lot of her decisions," Midori said turning to look at Takeda.

"I DO LOVE HER!" Takeda loudly declared before once again shriveling in fear at the three angry glares directed at him for his outburst.

"Then trust her. She had us build that closed in bridge so that we can extend safe travel and find more resources to use. If we remained closed off we would run out of resources and all die. That is why we have been entrusted as fighters of justice to keep our land safe and provide for those who depend on us!" Midori declared, spinning her axe-like weapon above her head then striking a pose.

Everyone sweat-dropped, looking thrown off and exasperated by Midori's behavior. "Besides," Midori continued, "You know Natsuki does not return your love so you have to do something to gain her attention instead of stalking her and giving her twisted looks," Midori said cheerfully. She shrugged as if it was common knowledge then continued to walk ahead of the others deafeningly singing the power rangers theme song.

"I DO NOT!" Takeda yelled turning red. This was quickly followed by an "Oof" sound then wheezing. Having heard enough of his yelling and sick of his voice, Ayane kicked him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Being one who never smiled, instead she smirked in satisfaction.

"This is going to be one hell of a long fuckin day," Faith mumbled, then sighed heavily.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

After traveling for what felt like several days under the blazing sun, which were merely hours, the group decided to set up camp for the night. It was dangerous to travel at night. When night came the surroundings were pitch black with zero visibility. The group decided to take turns on watch duty. There were four shifts, each at two hour intervals. Takeda was not given a shift because the group saw him as incapable and therefore refused to chance their life in his hands. All was quiet and uneventful during the first shift. However about thirty minutes into the second Ayane felt the presence of others near. Moments later she saw a flicker of light that started small then grew. It appeared to be a campfire. She immediately alerted the others.

"Everyone pack up! It is time for adventure! Time to greet and welcome our allies in combat! Together we can all work to free our world from the evil that has nearly conquered it! We must mwuhmm…" Faith covered Midori's mouth to prevent her continuing.

"Enough already, we get it," Faith growled.

"Instead of talking we have to hurry. If we don't go now they may leave before we reach them and we'll miss our opportunity to meet them," Takeda exclaimed.

"Finally the dumbass says something smart," Faith sarcastically responded. "This coming from an idiot who bitched about our mission being pointless," Faith continued, shoving Takeda out of the way as she followed the others.

Despite the danger the group packed up and followed the light emitted from the flames. When the group got close enough they heard several distinct voices which showed them the group they were encountering were not the undead. From the playful banter within the tent, the group guessed that they had yet to lose a member on their excursion. Most of the voices they heard were female which Chie definitely liked.

"Mou, this is sad. All us girls present and only Mamo-kun can cook. Oh we'll guess it doesn't matter as because I have my Reiko," a cheery female voice said followed by another woman's startled shriek and a loud thud.

"Geez Mina, control yourself. One of these days she's going to be the death of me," was said by another female voice, the latter sentence was lowly muttered and followed by a small sigh.

Natsuki's team looked at each other and was going to make their presence known when a familiar voice surprised them.

"I'm always here to rescue damsels in distress. I am sorry I was not here to catch you before you fell, but I am here now to kiss your injuries and make them better," Chie said as she flashed a charming smile and seemingly out of thin a presented a rose before one of the other teams female members.

Hearing Chie's words the rest of Natsuki's team realized she had gone on without them and boldly exhibited her usual flirting habits. Takeda was shocked, Faith and Ayane rubbed their temples in annoyance, and Midori smiled proudly at Chie's 'bravery.'


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Once again, thank you readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime, Sailor Moon, Kannazuki no Miko, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dead or Alive. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 4

Before the two groups encounter…

The group had been traveling for days. They would travel when they sun rose and record acquired data at night. This was day four of their traveling. They didn't have any problems except two infected vultures attacking them. Both of which were captured, beheaded, and placed in containment for further study. The group had setup camp because the sun was setting…

"Mina...knock…it…off," was uttered between kisses by one of the group members. Resistance turned into a moan as both parties' tongues touched and glided across one another.

"But Rei I'm burning," Minako whined. "Only you can control my flame. _Put my fire out_," she continued in a sensuous whisper followed by nibbling on her captive's ear.

Being able to think a little more clearly with her lips free of her lovers, Rei pushed Minako off and angrily whispered "were supposed to be on watch Mina so stop distracting me."

"Reiii," Minako drew out her name in a whine followed by a sexy pout.

Realizing Minako's hormones were raging and she was not going to relent, Rei did the only thing she could think of- short of knocking Minako out. She grabbed Minako, crushing their lips together as her left hand gripped her waist and her right hand ventured down her body and into her pants. Minako was shocked by Rei's quick actions and released a startled cry followed by a lusty moan, both of which were muffled by Rei's lips, as Rei's hand rubbed her in her most intimate place. Rei plunged two fingers into Minako and thrust into her with fast, hard, steady strokes. Rei pounded Minako's g-spot repeatedly, quickly causing her to orgasm. Minako's legs gave out on her after her climax, but being supported by Rei's body she was slowly guided to the ground instead of falling.

Rei propped Minako against the tent who shortly after fell asleep. "Finally silence," Rei sighed. She licked her fingers clean then resumed her post as look out. She had told the others that it was not a good idea to put her and Minako on the same watch but she was out voted by both Nao and Haruka in the interest of fun. She still could not believe both of them agreed to something even though they did for different reasons. Reasons being Haruka wanted Minako to be happy and that meant being with her and Nao liked seeing someone agitated and that meant sending Minako with her. Mamoru suggested letting Rei guard alone and Minako getting 'beauty sleep,' but a glare from Minako shut him up quick. They gave her what they considered a compromise, giving them the first two hour watch when things were less dangerous.

On her watch Rei did not stray far from her dozing Minako. She kept her eyes on the surroundings and her scanner which was able to show if someone or something was nearby. It alerted her whenever something's temperature was too low or too high within a two mile radius. Ten minutes before her shift was finished she woke up Minako who upon waking sported a satiated grin followed by a thank you kiss or at least that's what Rei interpreted it as. Then five minutes before their shift was to end Haruka walked out the tent.

"Feeling better koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, grinning at Minako.

"Hai! Arigato Haruka-kun," The latter part was whispered. Minako hugged Haruka and winked at Rei as she waked towards the tent entrance.

Hearing Minako and Haruka's little exchange she glared at Haruka as she followed Minako into the tent. Haruka nonchalantly looked at her as she ran a hand through her short, blond, bed hair then started her watch. All other watches that night went by without incidence.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

When morning came Haruka, Minako, and Rei woke to flashing lights and clicking sounds. When they got up they realized it was from a camera.

"What the hell are you doing? Knock it off Nao," Haruka hissed.

"You better delete those pictures," Rei growled from under Minako.

"Wait!" Minako hopped up and yelled. "Send me copies of it first," she continued.

"Mina! You can't…" Rei started but was interrupted by Nao.

"You know the deal," Nao said to Minako as she leaned on the door of the tent filing her nails. Minako quickly took out her wallet and without hesitation forked over some cash to Nao.

"Nice doing business with you," Nao smirked as she pressed a few buttons to send the pics to Minako. She then left before the remaining group members could pursue her.

"So cute," Minako squealed. "I'm going to send some to Michiru-san."

"Now you don't really want to do that koneko-chan," Haruka said nervously. "She already has a million pictures of me," Haruka continued followed by a nervous chuckle.

Haruka's words fell on deaf ears as Minako dashed out to show Mamoru. Both Rei and Haruka sighed then got up and walked out the tent to help pack.

"I miss my Michi," Haruka said in a whisper from Minako mentioning her lover. Unfortunately it was heard by another.

"I miss my Michi-chan too," Nao said.

This irritated Haruka who growled in frustration. "Listen Nao, I don't find your little crush on my woman cute like she does. She is not here to stop me from pummeling you, so stay out of my way."

"It's not a little crush; it's gigantic & feel free to do your worst," Nao responded. Her tone portrayed challenge, and no trace of fear.

Having had enough Haruka used her heightened speed to run to and grab Nao by her collar, using one hand to hold her where her feet barely touched the ground. In response there was a flash of light that signified the materialization of Nao element, her claws. Seeing the flash the others rushed over a pulled them apart.

"What are you two thinking? We already have to fight things in the environment so grow up and stop fighting each other!" Rei yelled. They released Nao and Haruka who glared at each other and went in opposite directions.

The next few hours of travel were done in silence. Haruka led the way, followed by Mamoru, then Rei and Mina, and last Nao.

"Wait," Mamoru said causing everyone to stop. He reached in his bag and pulled out a metallic rod. With the press of a button a knife like spike protruded from the bottom of the rod. He then slammed the rod into the ground. Seeing this Nao took out the group computer and pressed a few keys to activate it. With it in place the group continued walking.

"Today is the last day we will spend traveling in this direction. In the morning we will head home. If we continue longer than that we will run out of supplies," Minako says out of play mode and sounding like a leader. "Soon we'll be free to celebrate and _enjoy_ our time," the last few words were said in a husky voice as she eyed Rei with lust.

Hearing Minako's tone and seeing everyone looking at her, Rei blushed a little then said "ignore her," as she walked quickly past Minako.

"Rei," Minako cried rushing to catch up with Rei. "It's not my fault. I'm the goddess of love and you are the fire that ignites my passion," she continued as if what she said was something normal to declare out loud in front of others. This caused Rei to turn really red, yell Minako, and force Minako to stop clinging to her as she angrily continued walking. Minako pouted at being pushed away and everyone else burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter at Rei's expense.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

The next hours went by without a problem. When the sun set the group once again began to set up camp. Rei started the camp fire, Haruka took out the food to be cooked, Minako stared longingly at Rei- who still refused to talk to her, and Nao worked on her manicure with her nail file- that and teasing Rei for Minako's earlier comments. Mamoru took out the pans and silverware. After a quick vote it was once again decided that Mamoru should cook. Water was left boiling above the fire as everyone prepared for their watch shifts.

As everyone was about to walk outside for food preparation and dinner Minako spoke…

"Mou, this is sad. All us girls present and only Mamo-kun can cook. Oh well, guess it doesn't matter because I have my Reiko," Minako said cheerfully. Tired of the distance between her and Rei she launched herself on her unsuspecting lover startling her and causing her to shriek in surprise. Caught off guard, the force of Minako's hug knocked her over making a loud thud.

"Geez Mina, control yourself. One of these days she's going to be the death of me," Rei said. The latter sentence was lowly muttered and followed by a small sigh.

Suddenly an unfamiliar voice surprised them.

"I'm always here to rescue damsels in distress. I am sorry I was not here to catch you before you fell, but I am here now to kiss your injuries and make them better," Chie said as she flashed a charming smile and seemingly out of thin air presented a rose before Minako.

Everyone else in the tent was surprised at Chie's presence except Nao.

"Geez another playboy, girl, whatever. She'd fit right in with the rest of you barbie and ken dolls," Nao said in annoyance with a bored tone.

"I apologize ladies; it's very impolite of me. There are three pretty women here," Chie continued seemingly not hearing Nao's words and materializing two additional roses from nowhere for Rei and Nao.

Chie then chivalrously 'helped' Minako up.

"I'd say thanks for getting her off me if it weren't for the fact that you are still holding her. Let go of my girl or I'll burn you to ashes," Rei said glaring at Chie.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Once again, thank you readers for taking the time to support my writing and comment on my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. _Special thanks_ to kikyo4ever for pointing out that I should not lose track of the focus couple in my attempt to include and develop all other characters. For that this chapter is dedicated to her/him. Again, thanks to all those who took the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime, Sailor Moon, Kannazuki no Miko, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dead or Alive. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 5

Rei stood up as she continued to glare at Chie. To demonstrate how serious she was Rei created a ball of flame in her right palm.

"Come now gorgeous there is no need to get aggressive," Chie said charming smile still in place as she slowly released Minako. "Although I find aggression sexy I'm used to figuratively _putting out_ fires then literally handling fires. After I'm finished with Mina-chan I'll gladly put those flames of yours out," she continued with a wink at Rei.

"You got a lot of mouth for someone faced with death," Rei growled as she approached, both hands igniting in flames. Her pursuit was quickly halted as she realized she had lost sight of Chie. Not believing anyone could be so fast, she looked around for her. Her search abruptly ceased as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a voice in her ear that clearly was not Minako.

"Now now, there is no need to get so impatient. If you can't wait I'll do you first," Chie huskily whispered in Rei's ear. Chie leaned in to lick Rei's neck but was suddenly yanked off her. She looked up and saw Ayane holding her collar.

"Down girl," Ayane commanded Chie as if she were a dog.

"Hey beautiful," Chie said nervously. Chie gulped in fear at the look Ayane was giving her and whispered "I'll behave."

"Good girl," Faith spoke, frowning at Chie, from the entrance of the tent.

"You should keep a leash on your pet," Nao said looking at Ayane.

Ayane ignored the comment. She did have to speak because Takeda did it for her.

"Th-that's not her girlfriend. She's just so scary that when she speaks you know to listen. Don't let her pretty face fool you because she's dangerous," he took at step when he saw Ayane's glare directed at him.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Haruka said, thinking of their towns' leader.

"Whatever, as if anyone would be afraid of that conniving snake," Nao said in irritation.

"We are off track guys. We should be focused on the fact that there are other survivors, how they got here, and where they are from. That and their intentions. We need to know whether they are dangerous or allies," Mamoru interrupted them.

"If you are fighting the evil that has befell our planet than we are allies. Let us join forces and fight to protect our people and reclaim the earth. We the crimson warriors will…" Midori's rant was cut off by Faith's hand on her mouth.

"To answer your questions yes we are survivors and none of us are infected, we got here by walking," this was followed by a duh look. "We are not crimson warriors," this was said with a glare at Midori. "We are from a territory known as Crimson City, we only have good intentions, and yes we are dangerous," Faith dryly replied.

"Uhh, good to know," Mamoru said surprised by her bluntness. "With no one on watch it is dangerous. Why don't we take this gathering outside and get acquainted," Mamoru continued with a kind smile.

Everyone agreed, grabbing their weapons, and filing out of the tent to form a circle around the campfire.

"Since you have already given some information on yourself we will start the introductions," Mamoru started.

"We are travelers from a place called Emerald Town and like you we only have good intentions. I am Minako and my friends are Mamoru (who gave a small bow), Haruka (who gave a small nod of her head), Nao (who did not look up and continued to boredly examine her nails), and my beloved Rei (who blushed a little at being addressed as Minako's beloved but still offered a polite nod)," Minako announced pointing at each individual as she announced their name.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chie said letting her eyes rest on Minako longer than necessary. "Oww," she said rubbing the back of her head where Faith had hit her. "Geez I get it," she continued taking her eyes of Minako. "I am Chie and my friends are Faith, Midori, and Ayane," was said. Those addressed did not acknowledge their names being called except Midori who struck a pose.

"What about me?" Takeda cried out at being left out of the introductions.

"Sigh, fine. This is our team mascot we were forced to bring along Takeda," Chie continued.

"You're one to talk. You insult me but your initial introduction was hitting on taken women!" Takeda retaliated.

"Silence filth," Ayane sneered at Takeda. He promptly closed his mouth.

"Now that introductions are over lets get to business. Why waste time we don't have with words trying to get to know each other when we can do it faster by spending time in each others shoes. Let's skip to diplomacy mix our teams to learn about each others cities that way," Nao broke the silence after Ayane spoke.

"I can't believe something intelligent came out of your mouth," Haruka said, genuinely surprised that it was not her or Minako that came up with the plan.

"You should be more concerned with what goes in my mouth, like my beautiful Michi-chan's essensence," Nao immediately retorted with a roguish grin.

"Why you!" Haruka stood up but was immediately stopped by Rei.

"You started it this time Haruka so let it go. Let's do as she suggests. We are low on supplies so this must be decided tonight," turning to address the others "Who will you guys send to our town?" Rei said.

"Chie has to report back so she can't go. I'll be damned if someone like Takeda is sent to represent us. Ayane is too quiet and Midori is not quiet enough," Faith said. She thought to herself 'Ayane is good at reading people and Midori is good at gathering information. But they can't be left together without someone to balance them out.' "Sigh, that leaves one choice," Faith continued. "Ayane, Midori, and I will go to your town."

"Despite how they clash I think it is best that we send Haruka and Nao. That way both groups remain even and neither group runs out of supplies before reaching home," Minako said. She doubled checked in her head whether it was the best choice. 'Nao is best at intelligence gathering and being that we can only send two I'll have to send Haruka to watch over her and smooth things over. Haruka is charming and can easily gain others trust while my beloved Reiko is more withdrawn so she can't go. I'd send Mamo-kun but he may be a little too trusting. I can't go because I have been order to give the report when we return. So yeah they are the only choice.' Minako nodded to herself and made sure everyone agreed.

"All in favor of the decisions made raise your hand," Minako called out. Everyone raised their hands in agreement. There were different reactions despite the unanimous decision. Nao and Haruka were angry, Takeda was offended, Midori was excited, Faith and Minako were a little annoyed, Ayane, Rei, Mamoru, and Chie were indifferent.

Both parties mixed their members on watch duty till morning, careful to match Chie with Haruka so she could not hit on the other women. When morning came the groups separated and went to their assigned destinations.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

_A hand smoothly glides up her snow white skin. It trails up her thighs, brushes her hips, and lightly touches her breast before firmly groping and massaging the pillow soft mounds. Fingertips tease the hard, pebble-like nipples before being replaced with a scorching hot mouth. She squirmed under her captor. Her body to worked up and mind to hazed to form coherent words. All she could do was pant, moan, and whimper as her body was claimed and dominated mercilessly. As the delicate hands traveled down her body mapping every inch of her, her mysterious lovers' hair sashayed down her body like a silk raven wave ebbing, following her hands path. The body above her lowered and she moan louder at the feel of the others warm smooth skin making contact with hers. Nearing her aching center her raven haired lover slowly penetrated her. Two fingers gently thrusted in and out of her, making her body tremble in anticipation. She continued to writhe as her lovers' pounding fingers and thrashing tongue rocked her to new heights. Just as she was about to ascend to another plane of existence, her raven haired lovers' head rose to gaze at her with the most intense emerald eyes she'd ever seen. Crimson and emerald locked before the connection was forcefully broken by the emerald eyed beauty using the pad of her thumb to press on her clitoris and cause her pent up energy to explode._

"Aaah, Natsuki!" she cried out, crimson eyes shot open and her body shattered. Soaked in sweat and felling very _wet_ she searched the room for her lover. Realizing that it was just another dream, her eyes dimmed and she got up to take a long cold shower. Exiting the shower she returned to her room with nothing on save the towel she was using to dry her hair. She sat on the edge of her bed and began to brush her hair, all the while deep in thought. 'My dreams are progressively growing more intense. What does this mean? It has to mean she is still alive. Each time a scouting party leaves I hope they return with news of you or even better you yourself. Where are you my beloved Natsuki, my husband?' The latter part was thought with a wistful smile and small chuckle as she envisioned Natsuki grown up with that adorable blush.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the loud echo of approaching footsteps followed by her door being slammed open.

"Shizuru-sama, I have been sent to immediately retrieve you," Morisaki's low husky voice announced after she entered the room, ignored her state of undress, and kneeled before her.

Shizuru looked at the woman. She had flawless skin with a light tan. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white and the style resembled a Mohawk except the sides were not bald and was more like a high fade. Her looks were further distinguished with two lose curls on opposite sides of her head and nicely framed her face. For a masculine hairstyle she looked remarkably feminine. It must be her extremely feminine face and her sharp bluish gray eyes. Dressed in a pressed white shirt that hugged her torso just right and revealed a tempting amount of cleavage it was obvious why so many women drooled over her. Couple her perfect body and facial features with her fierce loyalty and she was a woman's dream mate- a more feminine form of Haruka with all the charm and chivalrous nature. Dream mate or not she was still lacking, she was no Natsuki. Shizuru silently sighed then turned to address her guest.

"Morisaki, what is the urgent matter?" Shizuru calmly asked, rising to get dressed. "Please stand, I am dressed now."

Morisaki rose to her full height, nearly a head taller than Shizuru. Her dark blue jeans hugged her behind like leather and was lose and baggy down her legs. Her beautiful grayish blues rose to meet Shizuru's. "Survivors have been found. Some have been brought here to meet you," Morisaki's husky voice answered.

"Ara, that's excellent news. Shall we go then? We don't want to keep our guests waiting," Shizuru casually answered, masking her excitement at the prospect of Natsuki being among the visitors. She confidently left her room to greet her guest. Morisaki walked out behind her, closed the door, and followed her to meet the new arrivals.


End file.
